


Elevator Escapades

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt; I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Escapades

What a perfect day to get stuck in traffic and run late. Naturally, shit like that just  _had_ to happen when having a promising job interview. Dean Winchester panted as he half ran into the building, checking the small piece of paper in his hand. Floor  _twenty-one_. That’s where he was supposed to meet Mister Adler.

Pure relief made him choke out a short laugh when he crossed the crowded entrance hall to find that the elevator was still waiting on him, doors wide open in invitation. There was only one person already in said elevator; a dark haired guy in a rumpled suit, wearing a wrinkled blue tie and carrying a black briefcase. Dean flashed the guy a smile, without words asking him to wait one more second. Almost there. Dean took a final sprint, when the guy suddenly eyed him slyly, then quickly pushed a button. The doors started closing, and Dean cursed out loud as he ran past some of his possible future co-workers.

“Awesome, guess it’s  _asshole day_.” He grumbled under his breath. “We’ll see about that,  _buddy_.”

Dean ignored the weird looks that he was getting when he all but jumped to close the final distance, putting his foot between the doors, causing them to open again. The guy with the messy dark hair appeared to be slightly terrified when Dean slipped inside the elevator, which suited Dean just fine. Served him right; that’s what you got for being a doucheb-  _holy shit._

 _Those eyes_. From up close they were blue like summer skies, and they were obviously checking out Dean. Not to mention  _the lips_. The face. The hair. The cheekbones. The  _everything_. This dark-haired douchebag was hotter than anyone had a right to be.

Lucky for Dean, his brain chose that moment to have a heartfelt conversation with his dick, clearly communicating; we don’t like this guy, and the fact that he’s aesthetically pleasing shouldn’t make a difference, we want  _revenge_. Dean smirked as he glanced at the display, already coming up with a plan. The blue-eyed asshole was going to floor twenty-one as well.  _Perfect._  Dean acted on an impulse, reaching out and at once pushing every single button available.

“What on earth is it you think you’re doing?” A surprisingly deep, low voice demanded. “I’m already late for my meeting.”

The pretentious asshat was glowering at Dean as he complained, and the phrase ‘ _if looks could kill’_  crossed Dean’s mind.  _Good._

“Oh… Sorry about that, let’s just say that my hand  _slipped,_ just like yours slipped when you pressed that button to close the doors on me.” Dean retorted with a cocky grin, staring Mr. Asshole down. “Besides, you don’t really look like you’re in a hurry anyway, so it’s all good, huh?”

Blue Eyes grimaced, but Dean also detected the small blush blooming on those delicate cheekbones. At least the guy knew that he’d been a dick.

_Ding._

The elevator paused. Second floor, doors sliding open. The blue-eyed disaster glowered at Dean as they waited for the doors to close again. Dean acted like he was not at all impressed, but that look and those eyes made him shiver on the inside. The tension in the air probably had something to do with it as well.

“You’ve also complicated things for yourself, you know.” The guy remarked bleakly as the elevator started moving again, quirking an eyebrow at Dean. “Nineteen to go, which makes me believe that I won’t be the only one who’s going to be late.”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that he didn’t care about his own job interview, the sole purpose being to get on the guy’s nerves.

“I don’t really mind being late if it means that I get to spend some quality time with a kind human being such as yourself.” He spat sarcastically.

An awkward silence as the elevator paused once more. Fifth floor. Dean hated silences, especially awkward ones. That jerk had a point; this wasn’t an ideal situation for Dean either.

“So… wanna tell me your name? Might as well make conversation, looks like this is gonna take a while.” Dean muttered when they reached the seventh floor. “I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.”

An overly dramatic eye roll from the good looking bastard. “I don’t see how my name is any of your business,  _Dean Winchester_.”

Dean tried to ignore his excitement at the sound of the guy’s gravelly voice spitting out his full name.  _Dammit_. Why did the good looking ones have to be arrogant pricks? Nonetheless, Dean gave up. Small talk was not an option here. He stared at his shoes, determined to avoid his newly made acquaintance.

 _Ding_.

Ninth floor.

“It’s Castiel.”

Dean’s head flew up. The guy was staring at him, and only now did Dean notice the dark circles under those blue eyes, and the worn out look in them.

“My name… It’s Castiel.” He repeated when Dean didn’t respond right away. “You might as well know the name of the person who’s going to miss out on possibly the best deal in his entire career because of you.”

_Ouch._

So yeah, maybe Dean felt a tiny bit guilty now… No. No way. This wasn’t Dean’s fault. If this Castiel dude had waited three extra seconds, none of this would’ve happened.

“ _You started it!”_  Dean snapped, knowing that it sounded childish, but not caring in the least.

_Ding._

Eleventh floor. Dean noted how all of Castiel’s earlier anger had been replaced with undeniable exhaustion. He didn’t even go against Dean’s accusation, he merely sighed, running a hand through his already messed up hair. He looked tired, so tired. Dean felt another wave of guilt.

_Ding._

Thirteenth floor.

“I’ve worked so hard for this, and this meeting was crucial. Mister Turner isn’t a patient man… I’m already ten minutes late.”

Dean was surprised at the sudden elaboration, his heart sinking when he saw the look of distress in those big blue eyes. Surely those eyes held special powers, for Dean found himself quietly mumbling an apology by the time they reached the fifteenth floor.

“I’m sorry, Cas… I mean  _Castiel_.” Dean sighed, shooting Castiel a faint smile. “If it’s any consolation, thanks to this stunt I’m late for my job interview, and I sure as hell am not gonna impress Mister Adler this way.”

_Ding._

Sixteenth floor. Bright blue eyes turned even softer, and Dean’s smile was returned.  _Wow._ Castiel was even more gorgeous when he smiled. It was so unfair.

“I’m sorry as well… I should’ve waited for you, what I did was very rude. I know it’s no excuse, but I’ve been under a lot of stress in the past couple of weeks.” Castiel admitted, his free hand nervously fumbling with his tie, which Dean now realized was backwards.

It seemed as if the tension suddenly slipped away, gradually turning into a different, more pleasant kind of buzz between them. There was another silence during which they exchanged shy looks, but it wasn’t awkward. It lasted until the nineteenth floor. Dean cautiously stepped forward, his hands reaching out and fumbling with Castiel’s tie to fix it.

He smoothed the dark blue fabric against Castiel’s white dress shirt once he was done, smiling when he could conclude that Cas at least looked presentable now. They were standing close, face to face, and Dean found himself nearly drowning in that sea of blue.

“Thank you, Dean… It’s probably not too late, I’m sure you’ll do great on your interview.” Castiel murmured the words of encouragement, and they were followed by a sincere “Good luck.”

 _Ding_.

From the corner of his eye, Dean spotted the display that showed two digits.  _21_.

“You too…” Dean whispered the words inches away from Castiel’s cheek. “Good luck,  _Cas_.”

Castiel briefly rubbed Dean’s shoulder, then gave him a friendly nod before he rushed out of the elevator. Dean stared after him, dazed, his own appointment nearly forgotten. Of one thing Dean was absolutely sure; No matter how things ended today, he needed to see that not-quite-a-douchebag again…

~

“Dean! Will you stop that? We’re going to be late _,_ and  _this_  is all you can think about?” Castiel chastised halfheartedly, huffing out a laugh.

Dean chuckled against the side of his boyfriend’s neck, pressing Castiel back against the elevator wall before dropping another kiss to Cas’ exposed throat.

“Hate to break it to you, but it was  _you_  who forgot to set our alarm, so it’s all  _your fault_  that we’re late.” Dean pointed out, now nuzzling the soft skin behind Castiel’s ear, his hands finding Castiel’s hips.

Cas was forced to swallow his complaint when a moan escaped his throat.

_Ding._

They were interrupted, and Dean glared at the familiar  _21_  that announced the start of another long day at the office for the both of them. Doors were sliding open, and Dean reluctantly released Castiel. One last peck on the lips, then Castiel rushed out of the elevator, like he’d done when they’d first met six months ago.

Dean stared after him, amazed that this beautiful man was all his. He smiled, remembering the dumb argument that had brought them together. He was forever thankful that Castiel had started it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
